


Arcane

by TrashYatt



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom, Pokemon Sun and Moon vesions, Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon versions, Poket Monsters Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Poket monsters
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Medival AU, Multi, Romance, lonashipping, lunaredgeshipping, mahinashipping, mature - Freeform, medival, probably +18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt
Summary: Arcane; A power that is manifested within, and can get called out to either protect or harm others around. Several different Arcane powers can be taught, but the rarest Arcane powers are those who posses the ability to control the Arcane of a deity, using it’s power to heal, harm or protect. To be able to use it’s power, you need extreme self-control and stamina, or the power will drain your energy, and with time, your life.People born with this ability is quite rare, but the common Arcane is being taught to everyone. Common Arcane is called “Deityless” and everyone can learn it.





	1. Twins of the Deity

**Author's Note:**

> Moon and Sun in this story is named Luna and Sol.

A woman was walking around the streets of Heahea City, looking for a place to stay for the night, as it was pouring. Most people shut her off, not wanting to have anything to do with a stranger at times like this, the rainy season. This woman was also pregnant. Very pregnant. She ended up at an Inn, were she could take place at the couch for a little while. The staff was looking over at her, seeing her tired and almost emotionless expression, they didn't even dare to walk over to her, in fear that she would attack them. The woman clenched her fists, gritting her teeth in pain, giving a painfull huff as she sat there.

«Please....Help me...» she muttered, placing one of her hands on her stomach.

The staff was just exchanging looks as they kept looking at the woman. An elderly woman came out and looked at the scene in front of her and just sighed. She walked over to the young woman in pain, and sat down beside her. 

  «Darling, are you alright?» the elderly woman asked, clarely sounding worried.

  «My...My baby...» she muttered, but cut herself off as strong wave of pain came over her.

The elderly looked at her, then over at the staff. «What are you standing there for!?» the elderly shouted at them. She started to point around the room, and giving orders. «She is in labor, and we have to help her!» 

The staff started to panic, getting whatever the elderly woman ordered them to get. They managed to get her into an empty room, placing her on the bed. Many of the young girls in the staff was watching in horror as the woman was starting to scream in pain. The owner of the Inn came walking in after hearing the screaming, and as he saw what was going on, his jaw dropped. He didn't say anything, but everyone could see what he was thinking by looking at his horrid expression. The elderly woman snarled at him to get towels and other clothings that could be used to clean up with. He just nodded and got some of his staff with him, getting at many towels and cloths with thim. 

At first, after many hours of labor, a little boy was born. The elderly placed the baby on her chest, as as she did, he started to cry. The elderly woman waved over a young staff girl, making her take the newborn into her arms for cleaning up. As she handed it over, strong contractions started again, and on instinct, she started to push again. 

  «Oh! Seems like we have another one!» the elderly woman exclaimed.

Within 10 minutes, a little girl was born. At first she was placed on her mothers chest for a little, then taken off to get cleaned up and wrapped up. The others in the staff and the owner was just standing there in awe as they saw the two being born. As the situation calmed down, the young mother sat up, holding her babies, taking a good look at them. The owner had called over the Kahuna; Olivia, for questions. Olivia answerd quickly and hurried over. The owner then ordered his staff to leave them alone, as well as the elderly woman was still there, being content of what she was watching and helped with.

The young mother looked up at the elderly woman. «Thank you for helping me.» she softly said with a warm smile. 

«Oh, darling. I wouldn't have been feeling good if i just ignored you.» She then looked at the two. «Twins...What will you call them, if you don't mind me asking.»

The young woman smiled softly and looked down at her new born twins. «The boy's name is Sol, and the girls name is Luna.» She smiled sheepishly. «It's what i decided if it would be a boy or a girl...»

«Beautiful names. And speaking of names...What is your name, miss?» the elderly asked, smiling warmly to her.

«Ebony. My name is Ebony.» she replied softly, her eyes looking down at her babies.

Ebony and the elderly woman talked until Olivia arrived, which took an hour. As hurried through the front door, and found the owner, who pointed at the room were they were sitting and talking. Olivia squeeled a little as she walked over, and opend the door. The elderly woman excused herself, seeing that it was late and she needed some sleep before travling home the next day. Ebony thanked for her help as she watched her leave, giving Olivia a nod as she passed her. 

Olivia smiled widely at her and walked over, sitting down in the chair that the elderly woman used. She crossed her legs and arms as she looked at her. Ebony didn't know who Olivia was, so she just sat there, smiling softly at the woman in front of her.

«The owner of the Inn called for her.» Olivia said with a smile across her face. «What lovely babies you have.» she added, looking down at the twins. 

Ebony smiled and thanked her for her kind words. «Thank you...But who are you? And why are you actually here?» Ebony then asked, looking at her rather confused as she slightly tilted her head.

«I'm the Kahuna of Akala Island, and i'm here to see if they have any Arcane abilities within them.» she replied, her expression growing rather serious. «It would be bad if it's from a deity of Alola....But i'm sure there is nothing to worry about!» she said and clapped her hands.

Ebony didn't know what to think of it and just looked confused at her. She asked if she even could figure it out as thye were just an hour old. Olivia reassured her that it was better to do it as fast as possible, as well as the links between the deities and newborn's were quite fragile the first few hours. Ebony nodded, not really understanding what she said. 

Olivia inhaled deeply. «Arcane......Tapu Lele» she loudly said.

A pink colored arcane circle appeard in front of her. With a soft hand movement, the cirlce decreased in size, and ended up in her hand. She reached for the little boy first, her hand with the arcane circle in her hand, hovering over it's head for a little. Olivia's expression got increasingly more serious as she moved her hand over to the little girl. Ebony didn't like the look on Olivia's face, as she followed her eyemovements, she swallowed thickly. 

Olivia retreaved her hand, and formed a fist, as the arcane circle diseppeard. Olivia placed her hand on her chin, closing her eyes, thinking hard. Ebony got really nervous, tighting the grip around her babies as she kept looking at Olivia. Olivia sighed deeply and opend her eyes, looking at her.

«Solgaleo and Lunala....I'm impressed they have them.» Olivia flatly said to her.

«What?» Ebony asked in surprise, but she definitly knew that she had to get out of there, and hide since it didn't sound like a good thing.

«Solgaleo and Lunala. Two of the strongest Arcane deities in Alola.»

«Is that so...Is that a bad thing?» she asked Olivia. 

Oliva just nodded and started to explaing to her that the two dieties is one of the strongest there is in Alola, like in the different regions, were each region have their respective diety. Not many is able to get the Arcane ability of them, it being extremely rare, on par with the Tapu Arcane she, herself, had. After a lot of explaining, Olivia clapped her hands and stood up from the chair, saying that she would be back again tomorrow, and that she better stay around until then. Olivia walked over to the door, and turned her head towards Ebony.

«It's for your own safety that you should stay here until i get you tomorrow.» Olivia added as she opend the door, and walked out. 

Ebony was looking horrified, knowing quite well how it is to live with the Arcane of a deity. Hers being the Arcane of Lugia from Jotho. She looked down at her childeren and narrowed her eyes before looking up at the door again. 

«I'm not going to stay around...With the possibility of my babies getting taken away from me.» she muttered silently. 

She looked around the room for a while before placing the twins on the bed and getting up on her feet. With a quick hand movement, she summoned the Arcane of Lugia, the arcane cirlce appearing in front of her. With a few more hand movements, she placed it on the floor and stepped on it, raising her hand slowly. The cirlce followed her movements slowly up her body, changing her outfit to a new and clean outfit. She sighed and stepped over to the bed, picking up her newborns, holding them tightly as she summoned another arcane circkle, it this time, landing directily on the floor. 

Ebony again stepped on it, and snapped her fingers. In an instance, she was gone from the Inn. As she diseppeard from the Inn, she ended up at Melemele Island. Being quite tired after giving birth to her twins had taken a greater toll on her energy that she would like to admit. She took a look around, seeing that she was close to a beach, and a small town. 

Ebony decided to walk up the path, heading towards the town. As she closed in, she stopped, being scared if someone would see her and that this Olivia had notified anyone else. A quick look around her surroundings reveled a small bushed area, were she could crawl in and somewhat, getting some shelter from the rain that was still pouring down heavily. 

She hurried over and crawled in, holding the babies tightly to her chest as she slowly moved. She sat down, facing the 'entrance' she crawled in, and placed her twins in her lap, the cloth and towels wrapped around them tightly. She made sure the towels were covering them and keeping them warm in this cold weather. 

She again summoned her Arcane, but this time, summoning a pen and some paper. She started to write down what she would be doing, as well as her twins's names,  making sure she had them. She sat there, writing down whatever she would be doing, but ended up writing on how she came to Alola and why. As she kept writing, she made sure that the twins was still alive and well, keeping their warmth and hidden from the rain. Hours passed, and she started to grow cold and drifting in and out of her counsciousness. Eventually, she passed out, her breath slowly fading as her eyes became more and more lifeless.

The next day, an elderly man was walking around, looking at what the rain had ruined from the last night. Many holes and new, small, rivers were made. As he walked around, he heard crying, but couldn't really see where it came from. Looking around, trying to find the source, he eventually found it. He got down on his knees, pushing the many branches away, rewealing Ebony and the twins in her lap.

«Oh no...You poor soul.» he said. He looked down at the babies, that were both wriggling around, crying. «Oh dear...» he muttered. He checked for her pulse, but found none. He then sighed deeply.

Seems like the rain season claimed another one...

He took a good grip around the twins, noticing the pice of paper falling down beside it. He took it and folded it up, putting it in his pocket at he crawled back out, the twins in his arms. As he got out and up on his feet, a woman called for him.

«Hala!? Where are you!?»

«I'm right here, honey.» he replied softly.

The woman, his wife, walked over, seeing him with the babies on hand. She gasped in horror and hurried over to him. Hala then looked over where he found them, and sighed deeply again. His wife asked him how he found then, with he replied that he heard them crying and got curious. She held out her arms, gesturing for him to place them in her arms, which he obliged to.

«Sad to see the rain season claim another soul. Good thing i found them before they passed as well.»

Hala's wife looked over at the bushes, seeing Ebony sitting there lifeless. She shaked her head, and looked down at the two. «Seems like they were recentily born...» she said.

Hala took up the pice of paper that he found and opend it, reading it. «Hmm....Sol and Luna is it?» he softly said, looking at the two. «Born yesterday actually...»

«Oh, poor things...» she muttered softly.

  «Seems like there was some trouble, regarding this note that is...» Hala stopped and looked over at Ebony's body. «Solgaleo and Lunala...Rare Arcana's indeed.» he muttered.


	2. First Glance

Sol and Luna were now 5 years old, and living at Route 1 with a woman from Kanto. The woman's name was Sana, and when Hala saw that she moved to Alola, he asked her if she wanted to take care of two kids. She didn't hesitate to agree, as she had, a few months back, miscarriaged her own. Sol and Luna did call her mom, which she didn't mind, and treathed them like her own. This day, there was a festival at Hau'Oli City, and Sana had decided to take Luna and Sol with her to take a look. Sol being extremely excited, while Luna didn't really like big masses of people. Sana dressed up Sol in a pair of nice, dark grey short, and a light grey shirt, with a pair of matching black shoes. After Sol was dressed up, she helped Luna getting in her dark blue dress, and the back shoes she would be wearing. Sana ordered Sol to take a seat while she fixed Luna's hair. 

Sol nodded and placed himself on a chair at the dinnertable, watching Sana help Luna with her hair. Luna looked really uncomfortable as Sana brushed through her hair, collecting it and using a ribbon to put it up in a high ponytail. She turned her around, making sure that her bangs were laying nicely on her face, and as she did that, she noticed Luna's uncomfortable expression.

  «Oh, Luna. What is wrong?» Sana asked her softly, cupping her cheeks.

  «I don't want to go to the festival, mommy...» Luna silently muttered, loud enough for Sana to pick up on it.  

Sana just smiled softly to her. «We don't have to be long. We'll  just take a quick look and we'll be going home quickly.» she said, giving her a reassured smile. Sana tilted her head a little to her. «Can i see the pretty smile of yours, we can't have you looking upset.»

«Mommy! I want to go now!» Sol exclaimed as his patience ran out.

Sana sighed and looked over at him, sitting in the chair and swinging his legs. «We'll be going soon, Sol. Just wait a little longer.» She then turned her attention to Luna again. Luna gave a half hearted smile and Sana smiled back, knowing that she wouldn't get more from the little girl. She gave her a peck on her forehead before getting up on her feet again, straighting her skirt up and reaching for her bag. 

Sol jumped off the chair and walked over to Luna, poking her on her forehead. «Why don't you want to go?» he asked her with a massive grin across his face.

Luna closed her eyes at each time he poked her on her forhead before she replied. «To many people...» she mumbled, looking down at the floor, fiddling with the skirt as she said it.

Sol didn't hear it and just shrugged, and as he did, Sana called for them both. As much as Luna didn't like masses of people, she could get quite rude and snarky, though, it was a self-defence mechanism she had developed. Sol grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her along, smiling and giggling. Sana seperated the two, holding each of their hands as they left for Hau'Oli.

They walked down the stairs of the porch and started to head towards the city, only to meet up with Hala and Hau, who was going to take a look themselves. Hala politely greeted the three of them, while Hau ran up to Sol and Luna. Sana greeted Hala and Hau, by giving him a pat on his head. Hau just smiled widely back at her.

«Going to the festival as well i suppose?» Hala asked, laughing softly.

«At least to check it out while it's running.» she replied sweetly. «Though, i can't say the same for Luna...»

«She still don't like people?» Hala then asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He looked at the little girl, who was watching Sol and Hau talk loudly, with a few fits of giggling and laughing in between. «It might be because of her Arcane.» he then added, his voice clarely a bit more serious when talking about the twins Arcane's.

«Maybe so, but she is only 5. I believe she will grow out of it in no time.» Sana added with a warm smile. Hala nodded and called hau, reaching his hand out to him. Hau walked over and took his hand as they all walked over to Hau'Oli City.

Lunala, Luna's Arcane was known to be a silent, calm and collected deity, but the most dangerous as well of the Cosmic duo. Being the representive of the moon, it was unkown when the  _'dark'_  side of the Arcane would manifest, or if it would at all. Only time could tell if that ever would happen. Solgaleo, Sol's Arcane was known to be the most boisterous of the duo, much like Sol himself, being the extrovert he had grown into. Being the representive of the sun, Solgaleo was always 'out there' when something came down, as well representing the firey masculinity of men. Lunala being the femmenine of the duo.

Sana asked Hala as of why he was going to the festival, which he responded with that there would be an Arcane tournament, which he wanted to watch. With the common Arcane, people had started to twist it into their own, making new Arcane powers with special abilities, focusing on one or two things. Sana nodded, but didn't really understand much of it. She knew how to use the common Arcane, but more than that was beyond her knowlage. Sol, Luna and Hau didn't understand what they were talking about, but they sure would see it soon.

They arrived at the festival, and went each of their own ways. Hala and Hau finding their way over to the tournament area, while Sana, Sol and Luna decided to walk around, looking at the stands that was placed along the road. Sana got each of them a sweet Daifuku, since Sol had smelled it and didn't stop asking for one, which Sana just obliged to, just to make him quiet down and not make a scene.

While walking around, chatting to people they met around the festival. At some point, Luna's eyes glanced quickly over to a stand were there was animals, and got the sudden urge to go over and take a look. Without Sana and Sol noticing, she let go of Sana's hand and hurried over. As she got there, she looked at the many animals in the cages, which was up for sale for whoever had enouch money to get one. Luna stood there, watching them for a while, until she decided to go back to Sana and Sol, but as she turned around, they were no where to be found.

She walked out in the sea of people, looking for them, but to no avail. She stopped, just standing in the middle of the path and started to panic. Tears swelled up in her eyes and started to roll down her cheeks.

«Mommy....» she muttered between her silent sobbing. Her eyes frantically looking around at the many adults walking past her, ignoring her.

As Luna stood there for a while, looking around, a woman suddenly bumped into her by accident, making her fall over to the ground. She stopped and squatted down to Luna's level. Luna looked up at the woman who was smiling sweetly to her as she saw her tear stained cheeks. «Oh, you poor thing. Where is your mom?» she said, helping her up onto her feet. Behind her was two other kids, looking at Luna from behind her with big eyes. A young boy and a girl, looking like she was the same age as her.

«I don't know...» Luna muttered as she sobbed, looking down at the ground.

The little girl behind the woman walked up and poked her cheek. Luna's eyes grew wide and she abruptly looked up at her, meeting her green eyes. As their eyes met, she just smiled at her, at which Luna just frowned a little. The woman just smiled back, finding a handkerchief from her bag and wiping away the tears from Luna's cheeks and eyes. 

«We'll help you find your mommy, okay?» she sweetly said, to which Luna looked at her and just slightly nodded. 

The little girl went over to the boy and grabbed his hand, while the woman grabbed his and Luna's hand, guiding them all over to the tournament area, were they would be watching and hopefully find Luna's mother. They walked over, rather carefully as not to lose anyone, as they met with the local Kahuna of Melemele; Hala. He greeted the woman warmly, with a firm handshake, but as quickly he looked down, seeing Luna, he got really surprised.

«Oh? Little Luna is it? Where is your mom?» he asked her as he squatted down to her level. Luna just shook her head while lightly pouting. «You got lost? I'm sure mom is around.»

«You know this child? And her mother?» the woman asked. 

Hala stood up, facing her and nodded. «Yes, i do. I'll take care of her until i find her mother. Thank you for finding her and looking after her for a little while, Ms. Wicke.»

The woman smiled and nodded. «Oh, by all means. I couldn't just let her stay there all by herself.» 

Hala nodded and laughed softly. He reached out for Luna's hand, and she quickly took it. He very well knew of her skittish nature around strangers, but thinking she was rather lucky it was Wicke and not someone else. He lifted her up, taking a good look at her face, which was very distressed looking. He hummed softly and nodded slightly again. 

«You here to watch Mrs. Lusamine and Mr. Mohn?» Hala then asked.

«Yes. They will demonstrate their new Arcane that they have been working on for the past years.» She replied and looked down at the kids on her hand. «As well as i'm watching their childeren for the time being.» 

Hala hummed softly in response, and as they continued to talk a little more, Sana came up running, with Sol on hand. She had seen Luna being in Hala's arms from across the tournament ground and hurried over. Hala laughed as he saw her stressed out expression as she took Luna into her arms, hugging her tightly.

«Oh my god...Luna! Where have you been!?» she slightly shouted at the young girl. She then looked over at Hala and Wicke.

Wicke explained that she found her in the middle of the road, in between the many stands around, as well as she couldn't just let her stay there alone. Sana thanked her for taking care of her before she looked at Luna. She muttered that she was sorry, with a pout on her face. Sana just shaked her head, telling her it was okay, but to never do that again.

«I nearly had an heart attack...» she muttered and sighed deeply.

Sol looked over at the two other blonde kids in front of him, and snorted. The two of them looked at him in confusion. The older boy raising his eyebrow at him, while the girl just tilted her head a little. Sol then started to giggle.

«Why are you laughing!?» the older boy exclaimed at him.

Sol pointed at him, with a massive grin across his face. «What kind of hairstyle is that?»

The girl beside him just looked up at him, and snorted herself. The older boy looked down at her for a second before over at Sol again. «That is rude!» he hissed. «I like my hair...» he then muttered with a faint blush on his cheeks, frowning at Sol.

Sol bursted out in laughter, and Sana put Luna down to the ground again. Luna had calmed down and looked at Sol unimpressed as he laughed at the other boy. Luna poked his cheek until Sol stopped laughing, and snarled at her to stop, to which he just met her emotionless expression. Sol just waved his hands in front of him in defeat, timidly smiling at her. He then turned around, grinning.

«My name is Sol! And this is my sister Luna!» he said, pointing at Luna as he told them her name.

«I'm Lillie! And this is my older brother, Gladion!» the little blonde girl said, with a sweet smile on her lips.

The kids went back and forth as they talked, but stopped when the crowd around them started to roar loudly. All of them finding their way to the front, watching the tournament starting. Two blonde adults stepped up on the ground, introducing themselves. Lillie and Gladion got really excited, pointing at them, being very proud that they parents were there, going to show off their newly made Arcane. Their family Arcane; Aether.

For as long they have been working on the Arcane, it was already known to be one of the strongest 'deityless' Arcane's there was until this day. Being able to both protect and attack if needed. Everyone gasped in surprise as they procedded to show off their Arcane. 

Sol and Luna was looking in awe, and as they did, their eyes changed color. Sol's eyes turning into a golden color, and Luna's turning into a soft teal. Hala noticed the slight disturbence in their Arcane and looked down at them, seeing that they were watching with big eyes at what was happening in front of them. He didn't pay the two much attention, at least if they didn't summon their Arcane out of nowhere, without the proper training. It was quite common for the two's eyes to change color whenever someone used an Arcane ability, which meant that they were early watching, and the deities possibly being interested in learning. 

The tournament kept going on for a while, but Sana decided to leave early, knowing that Luna possibly was still quite distressed of being lost for a while earlier, as well as Sol probably wouldn't be quiet about it. The sun started to set, and they left, heading home to Route 1, where their house was laying. On their way out of the festival and the crowded area, Gladion noticed and took a quick glance back, watching them walk away. Luna, for some reason, noticed and turned her head, looking back. At that instance, their eyes met, and she just smiled sweetly before they diseppeard behind other people.

Gladion didn't think much about it, but could feel his face heat up and didn't know why. He lightly shrugged and turned his attention over to the tournament grounds again, watching the many people use their Arcane to fight and show off new techniques.


	3. Little Blonde Birdie

Years passed, and the society had more or less crumbled under. Theft and other crimes were running the big cities, making everyone either take part in it, or flee to the outskirts of the different islands. Hala had managed to keep Iki town unaffected, and life was rather peaceful, even if it was very close to Hau'oli City, where Team Skull had some of their grunts running the place. The new team, Team Skull, had managed to create their own Arcane, which they bragged about being stronger than a legendary deity, as well as the famous Aether Arcane that was created years ago. 

Sol and Luna were now young adults, and were living together in ther home at route 1. Sana had passed a few years earlier from an illness that they couldn't do anything about, making the twins grow up a little faster then what they intended to. Luna, being the calm and collected of the two, took the reins of the home, while Sol was still running like a headless chicken with Hau. Sol and Luna had also been, in secret, practicing on their own Arcane, just in case if they were ever needed to use them. But as far as that practice went, they already know, from instinc on how to use it. Hala had learned them a common Arcane each, so they had an Arcane they could use, without being suspicious when out and about. Hala learning Sol the Arcane of Junaiper, while Luna learned the Arcane of Ashirene. Along with Hau who learned the Arcane of Gaogaen. 

This day was as normal as it could get. Luna being at home, taking care of the house and what not, while Sol and Hau were being around the town, doing whatever they felt like as usual. Luna was mostly left alone, but she didn't mind, as she liked it being quiet, despite her twin, Sol, being quite the loud one, along with Hau most of the time. Sol and Hau was at Hau'oli outskirts, looking out at the sea as well as talking. Hau came to the subject of a girl he had seen.

«Oh, a girl? Tell me about it, Hau. What did she look like?» Sol asked with a massive grin across his face.

Hau smiled timidly at him. «Well...She just looked like an angel...I can't really describe it better than that. She was SO beautiful!» he said, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Sol smirked. «Oooh...You better go and find her again, and make her yours!» Sol exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up. 

Hau just smiled sheepishly and lightly nodded. «If i ever see her again, or meet her at least. I can't just kidnap her...»

«Team Skull does that, so why not you as well?» Sol added, being sarcastic. 

Hau just looked horrified at him. «Why would you say that!? I would never...EVER...Do such a thing.» he said, slightly angerd at him.

«Hey, i was joking! No need to flip on me!» Sol added, waving his hands in defeat. He then looked out at the sea and sighed. 

As they sat there in silence, looking out at the sea, watching the many Seagulls and other sea birds fly over and around, minding their own business. Without notice, Sol's eyes changed from his usual grey to a golden yellow color, Hau noticed and nudged him, making Sol look at him with a slight confusion.

«What?» Sol asked, raising an eyebrow.

«Your eyes changed color again...» Hau said, with a sheepishly smile across his lips.

«Eh!?» Sol exclaimed and rubbed his eyes, only to make it slightly worse. «Fuck...» he muttered and sighed. «Don't tell Luna it happend, ok?»

«I won't, so don't worry about it...But why does your eyes change color from time to time? I have always wondered about that...»

«I don't know...It's been like that forever.» Sol replied, shrugging.  _If i only could tell you that it's because of the Sun Arcane; Solgaleo, that i possess._

Hau shrugged and nodded. «Life sure is a mystery at times.» 

«Haha, yeah...» Sol sheepishly added.

What only Luna and Sol knew, as well as Hala, was that whenever their Arcane was interested in something, or someone, their eyes would change color. As well as it could mean something was about to happen, which something did. Hau and Sol decided to get back to Iki town, and when they got up on their feet, a massive explosion was heard at Hau'oli. A massive black smokecloud emerging from the city, as well as a few flames could be seen emerging. They took a quick glance at each other and nodded, heading quickly over to Iki town, to notify Hala about what they saw. As they ran, Sol's eyes went back to it's normal grey color.

They ran as fast as they could, and met Luna on the way, passing her in a hurry. She was out, doing laundry when she saw them run past her. She had heard the explosion, and the massive black cloud was very visable from where she was standing. She didn't think much of it, and thought that Sol and Hau had done something stupid again, and just shaked her head, sighing loudly.

Sol and Hau quickly found Hala, and told them what they saw, which to his surprise was very weird. He knew that Team Skull had people there, but not that they would try and destroy anything, much less, create an explosion. 

«Alright. We have to take a look and make sure no one is hurt. Sol. Hau. You come as well.» Hala said in a stern voice. Hau and Sol just nodded.

They hurried down the path, and Luna saw them again. «What did you two do now?!» she shoutet after them, her voice clarely frustrated.

«We did nothing!» Sol shouted back as they all passed her. Luna just stood there, looking dumbfounded. 

Again, Luna sighed loudly and picked up the basked were the laundry were. As she picked it up, she heard some rustling in a nearby bush, and quickly turned her attention to it. She pretended not to notice as she walked up the stairs to the porch, putting the basket down. She then walked down again, and silently summond an Arcane.

  «Arcane...Ashirene.» she silently muttered, drawing the symbol in the air as she called for it. 

As the Arcane circle appears in her hand, she quickly aimed at the bush, only for a blonde girl to pop out, screaming at her to not shoot or hurt her. The blonde girl stood there, whimpering, her hands on her head as she was bracing herself for some impact that didn't come.

«Please! Don't hurt me!»  she shouted again. Her eyes closed shut tightly. 

«Excuse me...But who are you? And why are you hiding on my property?» Luna asked, her Arcane still active and aimed at her.

«I'm Lillie! And i'm sorry, i didn't know where else to hide!» the blonde girl exclaimed.

Luna released the Arcane and lowered her hand.«Is that so?» Luna asked calmly, walking up to her.

Lillie opend one eye, looking up at Luna, who stood there with her arms crossed, looking rather amused at the blonde girl. Lillie straightend up quickly, dusting off her dress and running her fingers through her hair for any leaves and twigs. Lillie then just smiled sheepishly at Luna, which Luna just smiled softly back, making Lillie feeling really relaxed. Luna had a strange ability to make everyone comfortable around her, which Lillie felt quickly.

«Come on in, and we'll talk a little.» Luna said, nodding to the door. She turned around and walked over, and up the stairs. Lillie just looked a little dumbfounded, but followed after her like a lost puppy. Before Luna opend the door, she turned to look at Lillie. «You better tell me why you were hiding.» she added, her voice quite serious. 

«Of course...» Lillie muttered, feeling slightly intimidated by it. With that, Luna opend the door and walked in, followed by Lillie. 

Sol and Hau, along with Hala was taking a look at where the explosion was, but didn't find anything that was destroyed, other than a few Skull member laying around, fainted. Hala cautiosly walked over to one, checking if they would be alright, to which he sighed in releaf.

«They will be fine...Probably just some quarrle they had.» Hala said calmly.

«As per usual...» Sol added. Hau snorted, which made Sol grin in victory. 

Hala just shaked his head and looked around. Nothing was looking out of the ordinary, so they decided to just let it be and get back to Iki town. They turned around, and cautionally started to walk back to Hau'oli beach, and route 1. As they walked, Sol looked into a dark alley, thinking he saw something, or someone, but couldn't really see anything, because it was quite dark in there. He shrugged and continued to walk with Hala and Hau.

What he didn't see, was that there was a male figure standing there. He had slightly panicked as Sol was staring right at him, but for some reason didn't see him. He sighed in releaf and thanked the gods for not being seen at that moment. 

«Thank God he didn't see me...Shit...» the male muttered, and peeked out of the alley, down the road where Hala, Hau and Sol were walking. «So that is the Kahuna...and his grandson, Hau...» His eyes fixsated on Sol. «Who the fuck are you?» he muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly. He took a quick look around the area, making sure no one would spot him. Using his Arcane, he didn't see anyone. The male then took the chance to leave the place, heading towards Verdant Cave.

They arrived back at route 1, and Sol invited Hau to stay over for a little. Hala nodded and waved at them as he continued past and up the path to Iki town. Sol and Hau went over to the house, up the stairs and opend the door. Hau gasped when he was the blonde girl, sitting at the dining table, chatting with Luna. Sol just raised an eyebrow and looked infront of him, seeing the blonde girl and Luna.

«Oh, Luna...Who is this?» Sol asked and walked in, not sure why Hau gasped.

«S-s-s-s-s-Sol....T-t-t-that is the g-g-g-girl!» Hau loudly stuttered to Sol.

«WHAT!?» Sol loudly exclaimed at him, shocked to hear what he just heard.

Luna and Lillie were sitting there with each of their cup of tea, and Luna just looked unimpressed at them both, who was, for some reason, really flustered. Luna and Lillie exchanged looks. Luna sighed and Lillie smiled sheepishly. Luna then looked over at the two boys.

«What are you doing? And stop being so fucking loud!» she hissed.

The two stopped in their tracks, looking at her. Sol looked over at Hau again, to confirm that it was the girl he talked about earlier. Hau just nodded in response with wide eyes. «Oooh....» Sol added, eyes wide and a smile creeping on his face.

He walked over and sat down opposite of the blonde girl. Lillie then looked confused at both Luna and Sol, which the two noticed. Hau followed after, sitting down beside Sol slowly, not sure what to do in the situation.  _The angel he had told Sol about was right there! In front of them all!_

Sol and Luna just smiled softly at each other. «We are twins.» Sol said softly.

Lillie calmed down and just smiled sweetly. «Of course...Silly me...» she said, adding a small giggle.

«What's your name, if i may ask?» Sol asked her, sounding rather smug. Luna just rolled her eyes at the smug tone as she took a sip of the tea.  

«Oh, right...My name is Lillie.» 

«She was just about to tell me why she is here on Melemele...until you two came and stopped the whole conversation.» Luna added, slightly hissing towards Sol. Sol just frowned at his sister, slightly pouting.

«Oh? Well don't let us stop you.» Hau said, his voice still pretty shaken from the surprise. 

Lillie nodded and continued were she left off. She told then that she had ran away from home because of reasons she didn't want to mention, as well as she was looking for her older brother, who had been missing for a couple of years already. She didn't tell that her family was the famous Aether family, with one of the stronges Arcane's around. Luna nodded, as well as Sol kept asking her stuff, which she just deflected or didn't want to answer. Not at this point at least. The topic came back to her brother, and how she actually missed him.

«I haven't seen him in a while...and since i don't have any friends, it's...very lonely.» she muttered, looking down at her tea, watching the tea leaves float around.

«You got friends now.» Sol said.

Lillie looked up from the cup, and at Sol. He just smiled softly, while Hau was nodding. Luna was nodding as well, ever so slightly as she sipped on the tea she had. Sol then nudged Hau a little, grinning, which made Hau blush like mad. Luna rolled her eyes, and Lillie giggled softly. They all sat there, talking about whatever, when Team Skull started to act up, and mostly everything between heaven and earth. Lillie had a good time, getting to know them, and before they knew it, the sun had started to settle in the horizon. 

«You are free to stay here for the time being, if you want that is. We have an extra bedroom.» Luna said, looking over at Lillie.

«Thank you...I'll accept the kind offer.» Lillie replied politely.

Hau decided it was time to leave, before it got to dark. Sol and Luna said their goodbyes, as well as Lillie. Hau just waved and smiled widely as usual when he walked out the door. Luna got up, gesturing for Lillie to follow her. Sol went to his room for the night, while Luna helped Lillie getting ready the bed she would be using, as well a night gown to use. Lillie thanked her and bowed deeply to her, to which Luna replied that it was fine. Formalities were not needed, as it made her uncomfortable. Luna said goodnight as she walked out the bedroom, leaving Lillie to herself. Luna went to her bedroom, which was the room Sana, their mother, used before she passed. Everyone got ready, and crawled under the sheets. Sol fell asleep quickly, Lillie and Luna shortly followed.


	4. Melemele Meadow

Luna woke up early the next day, as a habit she had made herself after their mother, Sana, passed. She sat up in the bed, and stretched her back before she put her feet on the floor and stood up, stretching a little bit more. She undid the buttons on the nightgown and dragged it over her head before she tossed it on the bed, grabbing the dress she had put on a nearby chair. She undid the small buttons on the back of the dress before putting it on, sliding it over her head. Once her arms were out, she buttoned it up, and reached for the dark blue piece, putting that on over. Fixing it's positioning, she reached for the corset and put it around her waist, tying it up with a dark purple ribbon band. She took a deep sigh as she fixed the corsets position, making sure it was comfortable before fluffing the skirt up a little. 

Before fixing her hair, she put on her shoes. As she put on the shoes, she could hear someone walk in the hallway, and hurried up putting her shoes on, and running her fingers through her hair. She found a black ribbon and held it with her lips as she walked out of the bedroom, fixing her hair up to a ponytail, tying it with the ribbon. Once she got out, she was Lillie sitting at the table, looking rather tired.

«You alright?» Luna asked as she walked over to the kitchen.

Lillie flinched, as she didn't hear Luna approach. «Oh! Oh...Luna...I didn't hear you approach...But yeah, i'm fine. Just a little sleepy.» 

«Sorry for spooking you. Didn't sleep well?» Luna asked, finding a teapot and pouring some water in it.

«New place. New bed...I think i just need to adjust a little more before i sleep better.» Lillie softly muttered.

  Luna hummed softly. «I can understand that.» She put the pot on the stove, opend the lid and summond a fire Arcane. «Arcane...Gaogaen.» she softly muttered, tracing the pattern in the air with her index finger.  The Arcane circle appeard in her hand, and she aimed for the inside the stove, at teh firewoods she had put there the night before. «Ember.» muttered. 

And with that, a small flame got shot and fired up the stove. She closed the lid and put the pot on before turning around, looking over at Lillie. Lillie was looking at her in surprise. Luna just tilted her head. 

«What?» Luna then questioned her.

«Just surprised that you can use two different Arcane's...How come?» Lillie said, giving Luna a sweet smile.

 «Oh. It's just a common Arcane, which everyone can use. Nothing to fancy about it.» Luna replied, walking over to the table, sitting down in a chair beside her.

«Oooh...Probably why you can use more than  _'one'_  then.» she said, giggling softly.  

Luna nodded and smiled softly back to her. They ended up talking most of the morning, and as the stove got hot, Luna occasionally got both of them a cup of tea as they sat there for. Sol came out a little later, sleeping in as he usually would do. He had gotten up, and slopply dressed himself as he walked out of his bedroom, finding his way to the dining table and sat down on a chair. Lillie just watched him with a slight concerned expression, while just just looked at him utterly unimpressed.

«God...I'm beat for some reason...» Sol added in a yawn.

«You wouldn't have been so tired if you didn't sleep in as you always do.» Luna replied harshly.  

Sol sent her a glare as he ran his hand through his hair, and slightly fixing his bangs. «You're no fun, Lu.»

«Well...News to you. I'm not around to amuse you in any way.» she replied, just as harshly and flat.

Sol mockingly imitated her, which made Lillie giggle. Sol then told them both that he would be going up to Hala, asking him about something. Luna knew what it was, but Lillie just tilted her head as she listened to him.

«I'm surprised that you are still trying.» Luna muttered softly as she got up from the chair. She walked over to the stove and found a cup standing on the shelf, filling it up with the tea she had made. Luckily, it was lukewarm, so Sol could drink it right away.

«Gotta be presistent, Lu. You know that...Or else he won't tell us anything.»  Sol added. Luna walked over with the cup on hand and handed it to him. «Thanks.» he muttered softly, taking the cup and a sip.

«By all means, go and ask. I'm just saying...» Luna replied.

Sol finished the tea, and Lillie decided to tag along, as she had never been around in Iki town, and wanted to check it out. Sol nodded and said it was fine, and she could follow after him as he went. Luna nodded and decided to go up to Melemele Meadow, finding some more herbs. Sol knew she would go up to the meadow at least once a week for herbs, which she used for whatever of wounds and the tea she used to make, so he didn't say much on the matter.

Sol fixed his clothes and put on his boots, as well as fixing his hair a little. Lillie put on her shoes and the two then left, heading up to Iki Town. Luna was around the house for a little longer before deciding to leave for the meadow. She walked out and closed the door, picking up a basket she had placed on the porch the last time she used it. She stepped down the stairs, and headed up the path were Sol and Lillie had walked earlier. It was quicker than walking around the other way.

As she was walking, she started to hum softly on a melody. It was a habit she made herself whenever walking around alone. It made her feel less lonely. She came to the crossroad, where she could either go to Iki town, or just confinue straight ahead, which was her plan to being with. She continued over, and headed to route 3. On the way there, she stopped by a berry tree, picking the berries that was ripe before she continued up the road. As many times she had been there, the road seemd shorter for each time she walked up there, as well as it was a nice walk, she loved it.

She walked over the bridge and turned the corner, heading into the meadow. A normal, she was greeted with the yellow field that was laying across the mountain. She stood there, watching the field a little, listening to the sounds of the birds flying across. She inhaled deeply before stepping carefully into the flowerbed, heading towards a corner where she knew a tea herb is growing. She headed over, finding the spot quickly and started to gather some of the herbs, still humming softly.

What she didn't notice what that someone was already there, and hiding as they heard her approach. He was hiding hiding up in some of the trees that was around the place. He sighed silently as she didn't notice him hurry up on a branch. He made himself comfortable, as he didn't have any way of escaping, so he decided to just observe her until she would leave.

He clarely saw that she knew her herbs, as she did avoid the most toxic ones, that looked like the exact same as the edible herb. For some reason, he found it quite facinating to just watch her and started to relax while still sitting up there, keeping an eye at her. 

The more he watched her walk around, the more mesmerized he became. As Luna walked around, she slowly noticed that she wasn't alone and got suspicious, but remained calm as she continued to gather useful herbs. As she got to the last spot, were she was planning to gather a medical herb, she turned her back at him, which made him move slightly, trying to get a better look at her.

He leaned forward, not paying any attention that the branch was a small one. As he did, his hand slipped and he went forward, falling down. As he fell, he made a yelp which made Luna turn around, watching him fall down, hitting the ground. Luna dropped the basket and turned at him, summoning the common Arcane of Ashirene.

  «Arcane...Ashirene!» 

Luna watched him closely as he sat up, leaning his back aganst the tree, groaning softly, holding his hand on his face because of the impact he got with the ground. «Ow...» he muttered, rubbing his forehead. He didn't notice that she was aiming at him, as he was to busy being in pain.

«Who are you?» Luna asked him in a stern voice.

The male looked up, seeing her with an active Arcane, aiming at him. He swallowed thickly as he looked at her hand and the circle of the Arcane that was summond. He narrowed his eyes, looking up at her and met her grey eyes. As his gaze met hers, his eyes got wide. Her grey eyes threw him off, but dragged him in like it was nothing.

He cleared his throat and raised his hands up in defeat. With that, Luna lowerd her aim a little and he got up on his feet. «No need to aim at me...I was just...»

«Just what?» she replied.

«I was just taking a nap...» he said, trying to avoid giving his name.

«And your name?» she quickly asked. 

«I'm not giving you my name.» He said, looking away, only for her to lift her arm, aiming straight at him. He panicked, waving his hands in defeat. «Gladion! Name is Gladion...» he hurriedly told her.

«Gladion.» she parroted.

He just nodded, and with that she released the Arcane, rolled her eyes and turned her back at him, squatting down to pick up the basket and the herbs that had fallen out of it after she just let go of it. He just watched her, looking really dumbfounded at what she just did.

«You do know it's dangerous to turn your back at a stranger...right?» he said towards her.

She gave a small giggle, which threw him off again. «What kind of a danger are you?» she then flatly asked him.

«What?» he exclaimed, feeling really insulted by what she had just said.  _Don't i look intimidating? I'm a stranger after all. What is wrong with this woman...?_

Luna finished picking up the herbs, placing them in the basket. She got up on her feet and picked up the basket as well. «Now, if you'll excuse me, i need to go.»  

She walked right past him, as he just stood there, watching her walk away, looking really dumbfounded. She left and he didn't know what to do in the situation, other to just stand there, being really confused. He looked around the place, and noticed a few herbs laying on the ground as of where she was sitting. He took a few steps towards is and picked it up, along with a small note.

_For your forehead injury._

Gladion just smiled softly and stuffed it in his bag for later. For now, he decided to stay around a little, taking a look around the island. It then hit him. He gave her his name, but he didn't get her name. He just facepalmed and groaned slightly. Luna walked down route 3, and met up with Sol and Lillie, as well as Hau was with them.

«Oh, hey Luna!» Hau exclaimed and waved at her as he saw her.  

«Hi, everyone. Done with everything?» she asked softly.  

The three nodded. Luna asked if Sol asked Hala, and he had of course said no, as usual. Sol sighed and Luna did the same. They stood there, chatting a little, at least until Lillie's stomach started to growl, rather loudly. She became so flustered that she hid her face in her hands. Sol and Hau just laughed, while Luna rolled her eyes at them. 

«Come on, Lillie. I'll make something to eat.» Luna said, nodding for her to follow her back to the house. 

«Sorry...» Lillie muttered timidly, following after Luna, walking by her side. Lillie looked down into the basket and saw a lot of herbs. «You know how to use herbs?» She asked her curiously.

«I do. It's quite helpful...» she said, turning her head, looking back at Sol and Hau. Lillie just giggled softly and understood what she meant.

Luna chuckled softly. Lillie asked her for the names and what they could be used for. Luna replied with their names and what they could be used for, and helped for. Lillie was impressed, and then asked her to teach her the differences. Luna nodded and agreed to help Lillie to learn, if she put her mind into it. Lillie clapped her hands in excitement and smiled widely.

«Thank you, Luna! I'll do my best!» she said, with a big smile across her lips.

«By all means, Lillie...» she timidly replied. Luna teaching someone about herbs was just giving her the weird feels.  _How would she put it? How would she manage to learn something to Lillie? Would Lillie even listen?_


	5. Request

Gladion had headed towards Po Town after staying around Melemele Island for a few days, as the leader of Team Skull, Guzma, had called for him.  _For what reason?_  He didn't know, but knowing the old man, it was something about the Arcane the skulls used. As he approached the gates of the hidden town, some of the members were outside, messing around with the Skull Arcane. Gladion just scoffed and walked right past them and headed inside. Po Town, the town were rain never stops, if it does, it's a rare occasion. 

Using the Skull Arcane as cover from the rain, he casually headed towards the massive mansion in the back, walking past the many empty houses. Skull members were scattered around, chatting and giving him the looks of disapproval as he walked past them. As he reached the front door of the mansion, a woman was standing there, with her arms crossed, as well as her hair was set up a little strange, considering everyone else had the same hairstyle around these parts.

«You're late.» she hissed.  

«Sorry, but getting a boat or a ride over here is a chore in itself, Plumeria.» he hissed back.

She just shrugged. «Not my problem. Guzma is in his 'office' as usual.» she added and took a firm grip of the doorhandle. She turned her head, looking him dead in the eye. «He's pissed, so i suggest you pick your words carefully.»

«Fair enough.» Gladion replied flatly.

Plumeria opend the door and walked in. Gladion following shortly after her, closing the door behind him. As he did, a loud crash sound was heard from the second floor, followed by some angry screaming. Plumeria sighed and gave him a nod, gesturing for Gladion to get going. Gladion sighed silently and proceeded to walk up the stairs in the front, while Plumeria was standing in the main hallway, looking at him walk up.

She shaked her head and walked off, into a room nearby. Gladion continued up and and over to the room, hearing Guzma inside, throwing stuff all over the place while grunting and screaming in anger.

«Fuck my life...» Gladion groaned silently before he knocked on the door.

It became silent on the other side of the door, and for a few minutes, nothing was happening. The, all of a sudden, the door swung open as Gladion was about to knock on the door again, standing face to face with Guzma. With the years, Gladion had grown taller than Guzma, and was now looking down at him, but would still feel intimidated by the older guy, as his temper were quite short. 

«Ah, mini edge is here...Please...com'on in, kid.» Guzma said with a grin across his face.

Guzma turned around and walked over to his 'throne', sitting down. Gladion walked in and closed the door as usual. «What do you want, Guzma?»

«HA! Right to business, eh? That is why i like you kid, there is no beathing around the bush.» He said, keeping the massive grin across his face. Guzma paused for a minute before looking Gladion dead in the eye, with a mischiveous grin plastered.

Gladion narrowed his eyes at him. «What?» he hissed flatly.

«I know who you are kid, so don't play dumb with me now.» Guzma said, his grin plastered on his lips.

Gladion didn't like the sound of that, and started to feel a bit uneasy, but didn't let it show to the best of his ability.  «Of course you know who i am...I have been working for you for the past 8 years.»

Guzma laughed. «Oh, yeah...I 'know' you alright...But the fact that you are an Aether is quite interesting, am i right?» he added.

«What!? How did you...?» Gladion replied, clarely shocked. For the years he had worked for him, helping them to perfect their Arcane, against his better judgement, he never told Guzma that he was an Aether, which would be very dangerous back in the day.

«So...Here's the deal, kid.» Guzma started. He cleared his throat. «I'll keep it quiet if you just listen really carefully, mini edge...» he added, his grin slowly getting more and more mischiveous.

Gladion scoffed and scowled at him. «I'm listening.» he hissed.

«Have you heard about the Sun and Moon Arcane? The twin Arcane's of Alola? Lunala and Solgaleo?» Guzma started, his posture and facial expression getting more and more smug looking.

«Heard and read about it. Why?» Gladion replied flatly.

«I want you to find them. Both of them if possible. I already know they are in Alola, but who or where they are is still a mystery.» he said, rubbing his chin.

«Why should i find them? For all we know, they might not even be in Alola, or be dead.» Gladion said as he crossed his arms, snarling. He didn't want to find anyone that is more or less impossible to locate.

«Oh, getting snarky there kid. Better be careful with that snarkyness of yours, or it'll get you in some real big trouble.» Guzma added, the grin on his face diseppearing.  «Just find them...and don't even get here unless i call for you to get over. Got it?» Gladion scoffed and adverted his eyes. «Or do you really want your mother to know where you are, and what you have been up to these 8 years?»

Gladion's eyes got wide as he looked back at Guzma, not happy with what he had just heard. The last thing Gladion wanted, was his mother to locate him. Guzma just laughed.  «I guess that's a deal then.» Guzma finished, waving for Gladion to get out.  «Now get out of here.» he snarled at him.

Gladion turned and got out of the room. As he started to walk down the stairs, Plumeria was standing there, seeing the furious expression on his face as he passed her and walked out, slamming the door open. Plumeria just raised an eyebrow and looked up at the second floor, towards the door to his 'office' and just shaked her head.

«What did he tell the kid now?» she muttered.

Gladion hurried out of the secluded town, and over to Ula'Ula Meadow, taking the path over to the Lake of Moone. It is, as usual, quite foggy around those parts, but it was something that he needed to clear his mind, because it was usually very quiet, and no one was ever there. He walked over the bridge and into the ruins, walking through the long corridor, looking around at the boared up doors and the many leaks that were coming from the walls. 

«This place could collapse at any moment...» he muttered to himself as he walked through the place.

As he reached the end of the corridor, he stopped, looking at the stairs that would lead outside. He sighed, his mind going through what Guzma had said. His eyes glanzed the stairs for a few seconds before he took a step, and eventually ended up outside, at the other side. The place's fog was even thicker today, but Gladion didn't pay it much thought as he continued up the stairs, and up to the main platform at the top. 

Before he managed to get on the last pair of stairs, a voice could be heard. Gladion stopped, listening closely. The voice was of a female, and it was....Singing. Gladion stood there in his tracks, listening intentily. The voice was incredibly soft, yet there was so much power in it as the singing continued.

 _Distant moon, so big and bright_  
Softest silver glowing through the night   
High atop, the mountain gold   
Sun unseen, the world is cold 

 _Now I know, my chosen path_  
Higher calling they will know my wrath   
Raise my relic blade   
I will not be swayed   
With the might of the moon by my side 

«Lullaby of the Moon?»  he muttered silently and proceeded to walk up the last pair of stairs.

He slowly walked up, but as he reached the top, he could only see a black silhouette behind all the fog, and it clarely looked female. Her voice was even clearer now, and it was beautiful. 

«Hello?» he called out, trying to get a reaction.

The female stopped singing, and he could clarely tell that she turned her attention to him, looking at him. Gladion didn't know how to react as the female turned her head towards him, but as quickly she did, she quickly turned away, and ran deeper into the fog, her silhouette diseppearing. 

«Hey, wait!» He called for the female and hurried over to where she was standing, only to see nothing, nor could he hear anything. 

He looked around the area, only for the fog to slowly lift, making the place more viewable. The female ran off in a direction were there was no way of escape, which made him confused, but eventually figured that she used an Arcane to get away. But he didn't hear her summon it, nor the distinct sound an Arcane would make whenever someone used it for teleportation.

He stopped in the middle, looking around carefully. Did the fog trick him? It was well known to give, somewhat, hallucinations at times, but this felt to real to even be one. A female, who was singing the song of Lunala. Was that the bearer of the Moon Arcane?

The more he stood there, thinking about what he just had seen and heard, he came to the conclusion, that he will try and find the Sun and Moon Arcane bearers, but won't tell Guzma anything. For all he knew, Guzma could be working with his mother to find them.

«Tch...That selfish woman...» he hissed. 

Looking around some more, he left the place, and headed towards the Tapu Village, not really knowing what to do or where he was going. His mind was racing everywhere from what Guzma told him to the female who he just 'saw' at the Lake of Moone. As he reached Tapu Village, he came to think about hist mother, Lusamine. What if Guzma tells her that he is around, and that he have been helping the Skull's to gain their own Arcane. She would definitly go on a manhunt after him, and possibly kill him in the process.

He grimaced at the thought, but as he had planned now, was not to tell Guzma anything, and if Lusamine goes after him, he would be ready to protect himself if needed.  Gladion went down to the black beach at Tapu Village, just walking around, thinking. Now that Ula'Ula Island didn't seem safe, where should he go? Akala Island were not as safe either, mostly because of Kahuna Olivia, who was, more or less, patrolling the Island with her fellow captains.

The waves gently hitting the shore as he walked by, not noticing that the Kahuna of Ula'Ula was approaching him.

«Why the long face, kid?» he said.

Gladion have had his sight down at the ground, and abruptly looked up at the older man. «Nanu...» he muttered as he stopped in his tracks.  «What do you want?» Gladion then added, hissing it at him.

«I'm just walking around as always.» Nanu said, looking out at the ocean. «Not that i care, but you seem troubled, kid.»

Gladion just rolled his eyes. «Nothing you should worry about, old man.»

Nanu chuckled softly. «Sure isn't, but i'm allowed to ask at least.» He looked up at Gladion.  «Melemele Island seems to be the safest place for the time being.» he said before he proceeded to walk past him.

Gladion's eyes widend and his eyes followed him as Nanu walked by casually, leaving the black beach, and headed towards Tapu Village. «Melemele you say...»

Gladion stood there, thinking if it would be for the best to stay there for the time being, knowing very well that the Skulls residing in Hau'Oli City didn't have much to do with Guzma, and probably didn't know what they did in Po Town. After walking down the beach a little more, Gladion decided to head over to Hau'Oli City, and take a look. He summond the skull Arcane, and used it to get to Malie Marine. It was quicker to use the teleport spell than walk down the route.

As he ended up at route 10, he headed over to the Marine, quickly getting on the boat that was ready to head out. He told the crew that he was going to Hau'Oli, and one of the crew members nodded, adding it to the list of stops on the way. Hau'Oli being the next stop after Konikoni and Heahea City. 

Gladion sighed and found a seat at the deck, letting the soft sea breeze gently flow through his bangs. The boat's motor started, and within seconds, where on it's way out of the Marine, heading over to Konikoni first. It would pass Po Town, but as there was a massive wall around the place, he didn't have to worry about any of the Skulls see him and tell Guzma.


End file.
